


旧时云

by halfcloud



Category: tabletennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 10:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20338864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfcloud/pseuds/halfcloud





	旧时云

五年了，张继科终于回到这个小村庄。  
云朵圆滚滚地在天空上飘来飘去，像极了马龙走的那天。  
“Hey，张！”酒槽鼻的邻居大叔惊喜地挥胳膊，用力和张继科打招呼，“是你吗！张！你回来了！”  
张继科笑着走过去，给了邻居一个热烈的拥抱。  
“是我，好久不见啊，威廉大叔！”  
“就你一个人回来？……对不起，无意冒犯，但是既然回来了就好好放松吧，年轻人。苏珊烤了南瓜饼，你想吃就来拿一些。”  
张继科在大叔夫妇的盛情下拿了南瓜饼，深吸一口气，才有勇气推开那扇门。  
房间里的整洁程度不像是五年没人来过的样子，但也不像有人定居。  
可能他回来过吧，但有什么用呢。又回不去了。  
张继科简单地整理了一下，等他差不多收拾完，窗外下起了雨。

“继科儿，等我们以后自由了，你最想干什么？”  
他们刚做完爱，张继科已经要睡着了。亮着火星的烟蒂烧上指间，烫的他一激灵。  
“啊？找个国外乡下，种种地养养花呗。能养条狗就更好了。”  
夜风吹起窗帘。马龙才发现，原来夏天只剩下尾巴，风开始有凉意了。  
“那我呢？”  
“你不和我一起啊？睡吧，明天你还要去LA。”  
张继科像是真的很累了，很快就响起了轻微的鼾声。  
我以为……你会想先和我领个证？  
而马龙也没能说出他本来以为的那句话。  
他以为张继科会和他思想统一的。  
就像他想要第一时间能和张继科一起去领一个属于他们的见证。  
虽然他知道这不是必需品，对他们来说也没有什么实际意义。  
但马龙自己也不清楚是怎么回事，就是犯了轴。

马龙走了，再也没回来过。  
他们只剩一年就可以获得自由，张继科理所当然地以为马龙最多一年就会回来。  
等他回家的时候，他自己也接任务，但他会尽量用最快的速度完成，好让马龙一回家就能见到他。虽然他每次都没能等到一个把厨房弄得乱七八糟的马龙执意要亲自给他做饭来接风洗尘，但他觉得，最多也就是一年的功夫，和以后漫长的不用再担惊受怕刀光剑影的日子相比，等多久都值得，更何况区区三百六十五天。  
直到一年后，他去总部办卸任程序。走进基地电梯之前，阳光洒在他的脸上。他喜欢紫外线灼烧皮肤的感觉。  
他交了工具和资料，销毁了过去所有身份。  
张继科百无聊赖地等程序员执行程序，随口问了一句，“马龙注册比我早，应该已经来注销过了吧？”  
程序员用诧异的眼神看着他。不，不仅仅是诧异，还有带着惊恐。  
“你是说，马中校？”  
一道闪电劈开了张继科。  
马龙进系统了。马龙进系统了。马龙进系统了。  
明明他之前那么想要自由……为什么？  
明明他根本就不喜欢也不在乎这些！明明……他们说好了的。  
他只觉得滚烫的空气要把他的呼吸都夺走了。  
他跑到法国的红灯区酗酒，跑到拉斯维加斯的赌场金迷纸醉。在里约热内卢淋一场暴雨，也在格陵兰等一场极光。  
在天空画出极光的粒子流一定流到他的眼睛里去了，不然他怎么会流泪呢。  
等他在西伯利亚安全落地的时候，他以为马龙会出现。  
他看到马龙穿着厚厚的白色羽绒服，笑眯眯地对他说话。  
“我不知道你还有这么折腾的爱好。你来这干什么？冰天雪地的，和熊瞎子打架啊？”  
“你不就是想让我来找你吗？不想我来我就走了。”  
他想开口问马龙点什么，但是他幻想里的马龙已经被西伯利亚的寒风吹散了。

张继科醒过来的时候，已经过了吃晚饭的时间。  
外面的雨还没有停，他也不想冒雨开车去镇上。冰箱还没通电，里面更不可能有食物。  
邻居阿姨烤的南瓜饼冷了，但好在还能吃，好在还是以前的味道。  
马龙喜欢的味道。  
张继科试着烤过，但是马龙总说不好吃，烤不出苏珊阿姨的味道。张继科还特地去找苏珊阿姨学了几天，马龙终于吃的眼睛弯弯，像一只进食的小仓鼠。  
怎么就又想他了。

张继科在小村里住了一段时间。  
左不过是养养花、读读诗，再撸两把邻居养的狗。  
所以马龙的回来，对他来说出乎意料又理所应当。  
但他没想到马龙不是一个人回来的。  
门打开的时候，他听见自己朝思暮想的声音在用德语和另一个人讲话。  
“嗯，进来说吧，咱们详谈。”  
“Wow，你家真整洁！龙，我认为……”  
外国男人不说话了。  
因为他发现他的朋友马龙和屋子里另外一个人四目相对，氛围尴尬。  
张继科淡淡地看着他们，眼睛里没什么情绪。  
“你新相好的？我走。”  
看着马龙的眼眶飞速变红，那个中国男人又马上要走，波尔急的大吼一声中文：“我又老婆！窝和龙又事情谈！”

波尔走了，走时还不忘夸奖张继科的南瓜饼做的地道。  
还是张继科先打破了沉默。  
“你进系统了？”  
“五年前我没办法，我……我真的没办法。”马龙把头埋进双手里，“这几年我也回来过，但是你都不在。我也想给你打电话，才发现原来我们干了这么多年，连个固定联系方式都不能有。我也用过系统的权限找你，你去过哪我都知道。我也想你，我想你想的发疯。可是谁让他们手里的那张牌是你呢。”  
张继科把马龙抱进怀里。  
“那你还能出系统吗？”  
“继科儿，再等等我，好吗？你再等等我……”  
马龙和张继科接吻，吻到满脸泪水。


End file.
